So Close
by JakePart007
Summary: Percy wants to ask Annabeth out to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance but what happens when Percy gets rejected.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I woke up early in the morning. Today was the day I would ask Annabeth to go to The Enchantment Under The Sea dance. I got out of my bed and put on a white shirt and jeans. Annabeth and I had known each other since kindergarten. I actually started developing a crush on Annabeth a couple months ago when the accident happened. I saw my mom still asleep in her room. "Looks like I'm walking" I thought as I started walking to school. I thought about how I fell in love with Annabeth. I smiled at the thought.

Flashback

"Ok class we will begin our presentations" said My teacher Emmett Brown but everyone calls him Doc. "Marty Mcfly and you may begin with your presentation" said Doc. Marty rose from his seat. I didn't pay much attention to his presentation. "Hey Percy" said a familiar voice. I turned around to see my cousin Nico Di Angelo. "Oh hi Nico" I said. "Dude what's wrong" said Nico. "I'm nervous" I told him. I hated being in front of tons of people even though it was only my class. "Well don't be you'll do just fine" said Nico. I smiled and looked down at my quecards. "Ok next up Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson" said Doc as I stood up from my seat. "Hi I'm Annabeth and this is Percy and we would like to talk to you about my favorite bird species owls" Said Annabeth. Annabeth began explaining everything we researched until it was my turn to speak. Everyone then stared at me. "U..uh the owls h..have". I was sweating. I then remembered the info andcontinuedmy part. "And that's our presentation about owls" I said full of confidence. "Ok next group Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace" said Doc. Suddenly Annabeth slipped and landed on the ground. I rushed over to see her. She layed on the ground. I then noticed how beautiful her grey eyes were and how her blonde curls layed on the floor. I was in love.

End Of Flashback

I continued walking past the houses towards my school. My best friend Grover then rushed up to me. "Hey Percy" said Grover. "Yo G-man" I said. "Dude the dance is coming soon you should ask Annabeth" said Grover. Grover knew about my crush on Annabeth. It took me a long time to convince him to not tell Annabeth. "Dude why do you think I'm so nervous" I said. "Oh" added Grover. The school then appeared in my view. I rushed inside and put my stuff in my locker. I spotted Annabeth at her locker. "Hey Annabeth" I said. "Hey seaweed brain" said Annabeth. "U…um I was wondering if". The bell then rang. "Oh sorry got to go to class" said Annabeth. "Shit" I thought as I rushed to class. I sat down at my desk in the front row. Annabeth sat right on my left so it was hard to keep my mind off her.

**Sorry that this chapter was short but I will post chapter 2 soon. Also if you haven't noticed I put some Back to the future Easter eggs in there go look for them.**

**-JakePart007**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's Pov

I sat down beside Percy. Percy and Nico were whispering about something. "Hey seaweed brain" I said. He had a nervous look on his face. Percy looked at me for a moment but then went back to talking. The dance was coming up soon and I was hoping somebody would ask me. I looked at the board. Doc was teaching us about the flux capacitor. Doc really liked science especially when it came to talking about time travel. The bell then rang. I rushed out of class and headed to my next class. I put my stuff in my locker and noticed Percy standing beside me. "Hey wise girl" said Percy. "Hi Percy" I said. "So about before" he said. "Oh yeah so what did you want to tell me" I said as I waited for Percy to speak.

Percy's POV

I tried to speak but the words didn't come out of my mouth. "Well tell me at lunch" she said. "Stupid" I thought as I mentally slapped myself. I needed to ask her before the end of the day because the dance was in three days. I hoped that I could ask her at lunch. I entered the next class and groaned. "Math" I thought. I hated math. It was my least favorite subject. "Welcome back class" said Mr. Brown. The only good thing was that Annabeth sat beside me and I could ask her now. "Hey Annabeth I was wondering if you wou-"Percy Jackson talking in class resolves in a detention" said Doc. I sighed and just replied with "Yes sir". I walked out of class and headed to the principal's office. The principal was named Mr. Zeus. I sat down in the office looking down at my fingers. After detention I got my lunch and went to the cafeteria. I sat down with Thalia,Nico,Grover,Juniper,Jason,Piper,Leo and Reyna. "Hey Guys" I said. "Yo Perce" said Jason. "So Percy do you have a date to the dance" asked Leo. I shook my head. I looked down at my food. I wasn't hungry even though they were serving tacos. "Well I was actually thinking of asking Annabeth" I said. "I didn't know you liked Annabeth" said Piper. I sighed and told them the whole the whole story. "Why didn't you tell us that you liked Annabeth" said Thalia. Thalia was Annabeth's best friend. "Because you would have told Annabeth" I said. "Well wish me luck I'm going to ask her now" I said as I went to Annabeth's table. "Annabeth can I talk to you for a second" I said with all my strength. I brought her to the hall and made sure nobody was there. "So what did you want to talk about" said Annabeth. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me" I said. Annabeth then bit her lip.

Annabeth's POV

I didn't want to disappoint Percy but I had to tell the truth. Percy was a great friend but I actually was going with somebody else. "Thanks for the offer but I'm already going with my boyfriend Luke" I said. "Oh ok" said Percy as he managed a sad smile. The bell then rang and we headed to class. There was now an awkward silence between me and him. I didn't bother talking to him for the rest of the day.

Percy's POV

I was devastated. It took almost all my courage to actually ask her and she was going with Luke. I stayed at school longer than usual because of swimming practice. When it ended I spended an extra hour listening to music to try to clear my mind off Annabeth. When I left the boy's locker room I noticed a sandy haired boy. "Luke" I thought. "Babe what if someone sees us" said a familiar voice. "Don't worry nobody's here at this hour" said Luke. When I got closer I froze in place. Luke was kissing Drew. "So Babe are you going to the dance with me" asked Drew. Luke nodded but then stared in my direction. I quickly hid in a nearby class. The door then opened. Luke barged in and glared at me furiously. "You better not tell Annabeth about this" said Luke as he punched me in the stomach. I grasped for air. Luke smiled. I tried to punch him but he dodged it and threw me on the ground. "If you tell Annabeth I will personally beat you up" said Luke. "I won't tell her" I said. Luke smiled and left the classroom with drew. I then headed to my house. I looked at my phone. I had six missed calls. "Should I tell her" I thought as I kept asking the same question. I then entered my house and went straight to my room. I layed down on my bed. Questions ran through my head if I should tell her or not. I then got an idea. "I'm gonna make Annabeth see them kiss somehow" I thought.

Annabeth's POV

I tried calling Percy six times but he didn't answer. "Where the hell are you" I thought as I sat down on my desk. I really wanted to talk to Percy. I then decided to call Thalia she'd know what to do. After three rings Thalia picked up. "Hey Annabeth" said Thalia. "Hi Thalia I was wondering if you could come to my house for a while" I said. "Sure I'll be there right away" she said as she hung up the phone. While waiting I spent some time reading my architecture books. The doorbell then rang. I got up from my desk and opened the door. "Hey Thals" I said. "Hey what's up?" said Thalia. "I need to talk to you about Percy" I said. Thalia closed the door and sat on the couch. I then plopped myself down on the couch. "Hey you know Percy likes you" said Thalia. My eyes widened. "Since when" I asked. "Since you slipped and fell on your back on presentation day a couple months ago". It was hard to believe because he never acted nervous around me until today. "Anyway he asked me to the dance and I said no and I'm afraid it might ruin our friendship" I said. "Oh that sucks have you tried calling him" said Thalia. I nodded and replied "I tried calling him six times". "Oh yeah Me, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Grover and Juniper are going to the bar today you should come" said Thalia. "Sure what time do we go at" I asked. The only thing on my mind was Percy but I tried to ignore that thought. "We will go at 9:00 see you there" said Thalia as she walked out the door. I waved goodbye but didn't think she would hear see me anymore. I closed the door and watched some TV. About three hours later I got a text from Thalia. The text read "Hey Annabeth where have you been you were supposed to meet us at the bar an hour ago". "Crap I'm late" I thought as I ran out of the house and started up my car. About seventeen minutes later I arrived at the bar. I got out of my car and entered the bar. I looked around for Thalia. The bar was so crowded that you could easily get lost in the crowd. I couldn't stop thinking about Percy and if he would still talk to me or act like I never existed. I sat down and ordered a martini. "What are you doing here" said a familiar voice. I turned around and gasped. "Percy".

**Chapter 2 is finally out I hope you guys enjoyed it please read and review. I read all reviews and enjoy writing for you awesome people. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does -JakePart007**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys School just ended yesterday so I will have a lot more time to work on my story. Anyway so hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Annabeth's POV

My eyes widened. He had tons of bruises. He grinned, threw up on me and then fell to the ground. "How many shots did you have" I asked. It took him a while to answer but he finally replied with "Eleventeen". Nobody seemed to notice him. They acted as if it was nothing had happened. I picked him up and threw him in my car. I drove over to Percy's apartment. I knocked on the door three times. Percy's mom Sally opened the door. "Percy's drunk and I thought it would be good if I dropped him off" I told her. I handed Percy to her and left the apartment.

Percy's POV

I woke up with a big headache. Last night was a blur to me. I went down the stairs and joined my mom for breakfast. "It's good to see your awake" said mom as she handed me my breakfast. I gobbled up my blue pancakes and put my plate in the sink. "Mom what happened last night" I asked. "Oh your friend Annabeth said you were drunk and that she just wanted to drop you off" said mom. It then all started coming back to me.

(Flashback)

I took a taxi to the bar. My mind was only thinking about Annabeth. The taxi pulled over into the parking lot. I quickly paid the man and entered the bar. It was so crowded that there was barely any room on the dance floor. I sat down on the bench thinking maybe after a few drinks I might forget about today. I ordered a glass of whiskey. I then spotted Thalia. I needed to tell Thalia about Luke. I might not be able to tell Annabeth but I can tell Thalia. "Thalia I need to talk to you" I said as I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bench next to mine. "What is it" said Thalia. I cleared my throat. I hoped that she would believe me. "Look this may sound crazy but Luke is cheating on Annabeth" I said. Thalia sighed. "Percy I know you're jealous of Luke but you gotta accept that you got rejected" said Thalia. "It's true you have to believe me" I said. "If this is all true then why didn't you just tell Annabeth" said Thalia. The waiter handed me my whiskey. I drank it all in one gulp and replied with "Because Luke said if Annabeth finds out I'm dead". I could tell by Thalia's face that she thought I was lying. I then saw Luke enter the bar with Drew. I took cover under the table. "What the Freak are you doing" said Thalia. She then grew quiet when I pointed to Luke and Drew Kissing. "Oh my god it's true" said Thalia loudly. Luke turned to our direction. "Hey Percy you promised it would be our secret remember" said Luke as he punched me in the stomach. "Hey don't do that to him" said Thalia. Luke took a step closer to Thalia. "Oh yeah or what" said Luke. A devilish grin grew on his face. Thalia tried to punch him but Luke front-flipped her and she landed on the table. I got up and punched him in the nose. "Now you crossed the line" said Luke as he threw me on the ground. Nobody paid any attention to us which was weird. Luke stopped beating me up but started kicking Thalia in the stomach. She grasped for air. I tried to get up but I couldn't. Luke then left with Drew into the crowd. I helped Thalia up. "Thanks" said Thalia. "No Problem" I replied. Once Thalia left I ordered fourteen shots. I was eager to forget about that horrible day.

(End of Flashback)

"Oh my god Annabeth saw me like this" I said. I looked in the mirror and saw tons of bruises on my body. "Yeah she did" said mom.

Annabeth's POV

I decided to call Percy and ask him about the bruises he got last night. I picked up my phone and dialed Percy's number. After five rings it went to voicemail. I sighed and hung up. Suddenly my phone started ringing. "Hey Thalia" I said. "Annabeth you have to come here quick" she said. It sounded like it was urgent so I then replied with "I'm on my way" and hung up. I got dressed and drove over to Thalia's house. When her house came into view, I spotted Thalia waiting for me on the driveway. She had a lot of bruises. "What is it" I said. "Come with me" said Thalia as she gestured for me to enter the house. "Hey girls" said Artemis. Artemis was Thalia's mom. "Hi mom" said Thalia as she pulled me upstairs. Once we were in her room, we sat down on her bed. "Where were you yesterday I thought you wanted me to meet you at the bar" I said. "And why do you have bruises like Percy" I questioned. "U….uh we fell down the stairs" said Thalia. Thalia was a horrible liar. "Stop lying I'm not stupid" I said. Thalia knew something I didn't and I could see that she didn't want to tell me.

**Sorry this chapter is pretty short but it's just I'm gonna start working on another series so I might have next chapter in a couple weeks. Anyway I hope you liked the story. Please read and review because I would love to hear improvements for my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**-JakePart007**


End file.
